When Dobby Gets Pissed Off
by Aranel Mereneth
Summary: When Dobby gets pissed off, it's not a pretty sight... really random. Please review!


**When Dobby Gets Pissed Off...**

Dobby was pissed off.

Very pissed off.

Nothing had been going according to schedule that day in the Hogwarts castle where the house-elves worked. The chicken had been burnt, Winky had almost chopped off her own finger in the haste to chop up vegetables needed for the stew needed that evening for dinner in the Great Hall, and the cake the poor house-elf was making for his Master Harry Potter's friend, Hermione, had been undercooked and was now crumbling into pieces on the countertop.

Poor Dobby.

An elf by the name of Grimble tapped Dobby on the shoulder.

"What?" The head house-elf asked in high-pitched voice, annoyed.

Grimble bowed his head and wrung his hands. "The pies we made for lunch, Sir... they've been stolen!"

Dobby was furious. He took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself and dismissed the elf in front of him.

Dobby stomped around the kitchen. How dare someone steal the pies the elves had put so much effort into baking! He swung open the kitchen door and bumped into the stomach of none other than Harry Potter himself and his two friends.

Harry immediately realised something was wrong by the slumped shoulders of his favourite house-elf.

"What wrong, Dobby?" Harry asked gently.

Dobby stared up at the three kind people before him. "Everything!" He said in his squeaky voice. Hermione instantly took Dobby in her arms, who immediately began to blush (that is... if house-elves do blush...)

"Anything we can do to help, Dobby?" Ron asked as he munched on his snack, bits of pastry covering his jumper...

"IT WAS YOU!" Dobby shrieked as he detangled himself from Hermione's arms and lunged at Ron. The small elf began to swat and yank at the young Weasley's jumper. "THEIF! THEIF WHO STOLE OUR PIES! NOW POOR ELVES HAVE TO MAKE THEM ALL OVER AGAIN! THEIF!"

Ron had never been more terrified in his life.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped, shocked. "How could you do this to them?"

"I couldn't help it!" The red-head exclaimed from beneath the elf, who was now pounding his tiny fists on his chest. "They smelled so good! Ow! I'm sorry, Dobby, ouch! Getoff!"

Harry wound his arms around the angry elf's waist and hoisted him off his friend, who now lay gasping for breath on the floor. "Sorry, Dobby, really," Harry said sincerely. "Would you like us to help you out with baking the rest of the pies?"

Dobby's demeanour immediately brightened, but then his expression fell.

"Dobby couldn't possibly ask Master Harry Potter to do that much for him!" The elf squeaked.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Harry, just Harry, Dobby."

"Of course we can help, we won't mind!" Hermione grinned at Dobby. "We were really bored up in the common room, anyway. Cooking will surely help cure that!"

Dobby beamed. "Oh, Miss Hermione! Wait here! I have something to show you first!" The elf trotted back into the kitchen and then returned with five other elves holding a giant chocolate cake with "Thank you Miss Hermione" squiggled in white icing all over it. Hermione's eyes softened and she sniffled.

"This is from all the house-elves to thank you for everything you've done for us, Miss!" Dobby squeaked, shuffling his feet.

"Oh Dobby!" Hermione cried as the pulled Dobby into her arms once more. "That's very sweet and thoughtful of you!"

"Anything for Miss Granger!" Dobby smiled up at her.

"We best eat that before it goes cold," Harry grinned. "Then we'll help out with the pies for tonight, okay Dobby?" He cut out a cake slice for Hermione and Ron, and then handed one to Dobby.

Dobby straightened and a wide smile resumed on his face. "Dobby cannot express his thanks enough!" he chirped as he took a bite of the chocolate slice. The trio and the elf happily consumed their chocolate cake and then proceeded to bake pies all day with the house-elves in the kitchen, just in time for dinner.

"These pies are much delicious than usual, today!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. The other teachers nodded their heads in agreement.

From the doors of the Great Hall, a certain house-elf winked at Harry Potter who grinned back. The house-elf felt much happier now.

"Dobby!" Winky said as she ran up to his side. "Someone's stolen the muffins!"

Dobby was pissed off.

**THE END.**


End file.
